


The Myst Files: AWoL

by KiraMyst



Series: The Myst Files [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Female Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24180214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraMyst/pseuds/KiraMyst
Summary: The Guide to my Pokemon!AlariaWorldofLegends!Verse.
Series: The Myst Files [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745197





	1. Table of Contents

**Author's Note:**

> This is the Companion pierce to my current story Color Wheel and the world it inhabits.

Table of Contents

  
Ch2. Intro.  
Ch3. The Alaran People.  
Ch4. Deities, Worship & Religions.  
Ch5. Masteries.  
Ch6. Pokémon Types.  
Ch7. Places.  
Ch8. Buildings.  
Ch9. Dexter's Contact List.


	2. Intro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This just a short introduction :)

Chapter Two

  
Intro

Welcome! To the wonderful world of **Alaria** , home of the **Alarans** and the fantastical creatures called Pokémon.

**Pokémon** are special creatures with a variety of special powers that connects them to nature.

**Alarans** are a humanoid people who unique abilities of their own.

Alaria has been known to have been created millennia ago by The Creator; Arceus.

Names:-  
**Alaria** / **Alarian** \- Refers to the planet and its inhabitants.  
**Alaran** \- Refers to the humanoid people of Alaria.  
**Pokémon** \- Refers to the fantastical creatures that share the world with the Alarans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As, a start, what do you think?
> 
> 'Klass' explanations , coming soon ;)
> 
> Comment Respectfully, please :)

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, This is just the contents, please bare with my the first chapter should be up soon :)


End file.
